MU2K14:Iron Patriot One Shot
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: In this one shot story we introduce you to the New Iron Patriot but who is? One thing for sure it's not Norman Obsorn.


IRON PATRIOT  
ONE SHOT  
By:Chris "TheMtVernonKid" Bennett

**Avengers Tower**

Jim Rhodes: Tony you called for us?

Pepper Potts: Yeah is everything alright,Tony?

Tony still admiring the view turns and a smiles.

Tony Stark:Everything is just fine Pepper.

Jim Rhodes: So why the call?

Tony Stark: When was the last time we all just kicked it? Jim you lead Force Works and Pepper when you're not with me you're with Carol and the Liberators.

Pepper Potts: True but we're here now so.

Tony Stark: Iron Patriot

Jim Rhodes: What about that bastard Osborn?

Pepper Potts: My sentiments exactly he stole your armor Tony and thought he could be a hero.

Tony Stark: Understandable but I'm talking about Iron Patriot armor.

Pepper approaches Tony's desk and opens a few files.

Pepper Potts: I see you're helping S.H.I.E.L.D so who's Crystal Kane,Max Ray, Ace McCloud,Jack Rockwell,Rex Charger and John Thunder?

Tony Stark: A few good people Coulson and I have been looking at. But I redesigned the Iron Patriot armor take a look.

Rhodey and Pepper turn around and TV monitor appears and shows the new Iron Patriot armor. It's color scheme still red,white and blue but similar to Tony's classic Modular Armor.

Jim Rhodes: Um….Tony the design of it looks like it made for a woman.

Tony Stark: (looking at Pepper) That's because it.

Pepper Potts: Tony I'm Rescue and I like being Rescue.

Tony Stark:(kisses Pepper) I know you do and I happy you do. But it's not for you honey.

Pepper Potts: So you've add someone else to this armored family?

Tony turns and smiles.

Jim Rhodes: So what can this armor do that the last one couldn't Tony?

Tony Stark: Well,two mini Gatling repulsors on the wrist-mounts ,we're talk electromagnetic shields,all type searchlights scanners UV to Infrared ,repulsors blades and you see the holster on the side.

Jim Rhodes: Yeah seems like a gun holster.

Tony Stark: Bingo! One plasma cannon sidearm designed only to work with the wielder.

Pepper Potts: So you're saying it only works only for Iron Patriot. Interesting.

Tony Starks: Isn't it?

Jim Rhodes: So who's the lucky woman to don the armor,Tony?

Tony Starks: Well….

**MEANWHILE AT THE UNITED NATIONS:**

Reporter: Excuse me President how's the global effort going with the other nations?

Vice President: Quite well actually there is a lot time and effort going in to preserve our natural resources.

Reporter: So what's your next stop sir?

Vice President: Back to Washington

Reporter: One last question your feelings on the Avengers International squad?

Vice President: Oh I feel it shows a lot of time and effort heroes of from different corners coming together. Thumbs up in my book.

The Vice President along with his secret service agents depart the UN and head toward the airport.

Vice President: I always do love coming to New York. It truly is a city of heroes.

SS Agent: Indeed, that is if you admire these so called heroes.

Vice President: Excuse me?

SS Agent: What have these so called heroes really done to stop organizations like AIM or Black Spectre or even Hydra itself.

Vice President: You need to give it some time, son all good things come with time.

SS Agent: Really?

Vice President: Indeed.

Suddenly, a huge man appears from out of nowhere he looked like Thor.

?: Come out Mr. Vice President!

Many of the Secret Service agent open fire on the Thor like man. But he easily deflects their bullets with his hammer. He charges at them and kills them instantly. More agent come but are shot with arrows.

Vice President: The Avengers?

SS Agent: Do you think so look, sir.

Up on a nearby roof stood and man dressed similar to Hawkeye.

?: Aw...why did you spoil my fun Bowman.

Bowman: Because you're too sloppy Hammer!

Hammer:Who killed more?

Bowman: Wherever time to get the VP!

Civilian are screaming in fear and as the big man approaches the limo. As another agent calls for help he's shot in the head by his fellow agent.

Vice President: What the hell are you doing?

SS Agent: What I have to do for my employer ,sir.

Vice President: Who are?

**BACK AT AVENGERS TOWER:**

Jim Rhodes: So who is the New Iron Patriot?

Tony Stark: Well it's..

Suddenly, Captain America alerts Tony.

Captain America: (via monitor) Tony someone is attacking the Vice President we're going in.

Tony Stark: Cap got a better plan I'll handle it.

Captain America: Sorry,Tony can't take any chances I'm going in!

Tony Stark: Trust me Cap I'll handle it.

Captain America: I'm not to sure about this Tony but fine. Captain America out.

Tony speaks again into the monitor.

Tony Stark: It's time. You ready?

?: (via monitor) I am

Pepper and Rhodey are shocked to hear the person's voice and Tony just smiled.

**MEANWHILE:**

Vice President: I asked you a question?

The agent turns to the Vice President and grabs his right earlobe presses down on it. His face starts to dissolve in it's place another face appeared. He pulls his gun out on the Vice President.

SS Agent: Who am I.. am a man of thousand faces but my fellow Hydra agent call me The Mimic.

Vice President: Hydra? And those men work for Hydra as well?

The Mimic: Indeed,Bowman and Hammer are Super Hydra Agents. So let's go….Madame Hydra is waiting for you.

Bowman: Heads up! I see someone coming in twelve o'clock.

As they look up they see a figure fly in.

Hammer: It's Iron Man!

The Mimic: And where Iron Man is the Avengers are not far behind.

Suddenly, the figure slams into Hammer the both fly into a truck.

The Mimic: Iron Man...wait you're not Iron Man?

?: Good eyes genius

The Mimic: Who are you?

?: My armor should give it away I'm Iron Patriot.

Bowman: Wait, wasn't Osborn Iron Patriot ?

Iron Patriot: Very good. And aren't you a knock off Hawkeye just wear Hydra colors?

Bowman: Think you're funny?

Iron Patriot: Let the Vice President go,now!

The Mimic: I think not Iron Patriot look.

Iron Patriot looks and sees two other individuals stand on a roof opposite her.

The Mimic: Now Iron Patriot allow me to introduce to you Tactical Force and Militant

Iron Patriot: I got to ask you Hydra guys just copied the Avengers. Knock off Thor,Captain America,Iron Man and Hawkeye. And then there's you and what are you a knock off of?

The Mimic: You like to play you're outnumbered I don't like your odds. Take care of Iron Patriot and you President will watch as your savior learns you don't interfere with Hydra.

Militant throws his shield at Iron Patriot but she is able evade it. As soon as she evades Bowman fires explosive arrows at her. However she actives her shield.

Iron Patriot: Good...Bowman,right? But Hawkeye is better.

Enraged at her comments Bowman fires four arrow at her. As that was happening Militant tries to attack Iron Patriot from behind. She deflect the arrows at Militant,but he's able evade right into her fist.

Iron Patriot: See Hawkeye is better,quiver boyyyyy!

Hammer charges and rams Iron Patriot through a brick wall. Armed with his hammer he attempts to strike her with it,though she was down Iron Patriot was able to evade.

Iron Patriot: Try my mini Gatling repulsors knock off!

Iron Patriot's repulsors hit Hammer direct enough for the big man to collapse.

Iron Patriot: You're...strong like….Thor,but I know... he could have withstood that barrage just a knockoff.

As Iron Patriot recovers she's blind sided by attacks from Militant's shield.

Militant: (attacking) Who's the knock off!

Trying to recover from her last attack Iron Patriot finally fed up catches her opponent's shield and knocks him out the it. Her sensors alert her and she launches the shield towards her target which was Bowman knocking him out cold.

Iron Patriot: Yup...like I said knock off.

She finally is able to recover and walk outside stand there waiting was the last Super Hydra Agent, Tactical Force.

Iron Patriot: So your name is Tactical Force,right?

Tactical Force: Indeed,though I wasn't able to match my armor against Iron Man himself I'll gladly take pleasure defeating one of his friends.

Iron Patriot: So how you want to play this?

Tactical Force: It doesn't make any difference I will defeat you.

What looked like an old fashion quick draw showdown Iron Patriot was able to fire something but to Tactical Force's eye it was nothing.

Tactical Force:(laughing) What was that?

Iron Patriot: 5...4...3...2..

Tactical Force: And why are you counting?

Iron Patriot: 1

Tactical Force: (aiming his repulsor) No matter I only wish you were Iron Man.

Just as his repulsors were about to fire he just stop. He just stood there like a statue.

Tactical Force: My armor what did you do?

Iron Patriot: Something that makes me better than the last Iron Patriot. I called my cyborg hack,see I hack you're armor,friend. You're in you own prison. (turning to Mimic) Now as for you where'd he go?

Iron Patriot scans the area and is able to track down her quarry. She flights upward and finds The Vice President on a roof.

Iron Patriot: Sir,are you alright?

Vice President: Yes, it would seem Hydra was no match for you.

Iron Patriot: Let's get you to safety then ,sir. Just one more thing sir.

Vice President: Oh what's that?

Iron Patriot turns around and punches him.

Iron Patriot: So you're suppose to be a master of disguise ,huh. Try harder saw through it the moment I saw you. And I know where the real VP is.

Iron Patriot finds the Vice President and escorts him to safety, police,more secret service agents even S.H.I.E.L.D arrives.

Iron Patriot: Look's like you'll be just fine, sir.

Vice President: Before you go I need to tell you something and you better get used to hearing this.

Iron Patriot: What's that sir.

Vice President: Thank you.

Iron Patriot: You're welcome,sir.

Iron Patriot flies off leaving the Vice President in safe hands.

Back At Avengers Tower Rooftop:

Pepper Potts: Tony are you sure about this it's been sometime.

Tony Stark: Don't worry Pepper.

Jim Rhodes: I agree with Pepper, Tony.

Tony Stark: Oh..you two see for yourself.

Off the horizon they see Iron Patriot coming toward them. She lands right between the three.

Tony Stark: Everything okay?

Iron Patriot: Pretty well it was Hydra agents four of them look like you,Cap,Thor and Hawkeye.

Tony Stark: And the Vice President?

Iron Patriot: Safe. And I can see the whole gang is here to good you didn't tell them did you?

Tony Stark: I think they figured it out.

Iron Patriot:Oh well

Iron Patriot's helmet deconstructs and reveals the woman behind the armor.

Jim Rhodes: Thought it was you girl.

Pepper Potts: At least I'm not the only girl in the club now.

Tony Stark: That's right the New Iron Patriot is none other than Bethany Cabe.

Just then Jarvis walks in with refreshments

Tony Stark: Thank you Jarvis a toss to Bethany you were the only person I could trust with this welcome to the family Iron Patriot.

Bethany Cabe: Thanks Tony happy to be apart of this armored click.

THE END


End file.
